


Unexpected Guests Get What They Deserve

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Senior ignored Gibbs warning to leave Tony alone and shows up at Tony's doorstep anyway. This is what happens when his uninvited presence interrupts Tony and Kort's Christmas plans.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Trent Kort
Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699240
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2020





	Unexpected Guests Get What They Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 6: Family/Unexpected Guests of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/266036.html).

“Were you expecting anyone tonight, mon tout petit?” Kort asked, using his preferred nickname for Tony, a reference to an inside joke where the constant burner phones had resulted in him calling Tony, tiny, more than once. He heard their doorbell ringing and couldn’t help wondering who it could be. As far as he knew, they were planning to spend Christmas alone. 

Very few people even knew where they were and none of the people who did would have needed to ring the doorbell and the list of people who could even get into their neighborhood was relatively small to begin with. Kort had made sure of it. After all, both of them had very powerful enemies and Kort had zero intentions of risking either of their lives through carelessness.

Tony glanced up from where he was busy making them some festive food in the kitchen, peering across the countertop and into the living room to smile at Kort. “No, not that I know of, at least.”

“Would you like me to go see who it is?” Kort posed as Jingle Bells started up again, letting them both know that whoever was at the door hadn’t gone away, yet. Kort loved the open-concept floor plan that let them talk while Tony cooked. It was something that Tony had insisted on when they’d been looking for a permanent home and they’d never regretted not having a wall between the kitchen and living room.

Tony nodded gratefully, holding up his hands that were covered in chicken and ham juices to indicate why he shouldn’t move from the kitchen right this minute as he worked to prepare a lovely chicken cordon bleu, otherwise known as chicken stuffed with ham and swiss cheese.

Kort looked through the peephole to see who was there and sighed. “Mon tout petit, your lovely sperm donor is here. How would you like me to handle him?”

“Make him leave without hurting him, if you can,” Tony called back.

“As you wish,” Kort muttered under his breath, wishing that Tony would let him give Senior everything he deserved for the way he treated his son. Opening the door a crack, Kort glared at Senior.

Senior jumped back. “Who are you? Where’s Junior?”

Easily ignoring the question about who he was, Kort let a dark smile stretch across his face. “Mr. DiNozzo, he doesn’t want to see you,”

“What the hell? He’s my son. Of course, he wants to see me,” Senior protested.

“Really? If he’s your son, then what is his favorite color?”

Senior swallowed, thinking hard. “Green,” he finally offered, timidly.

“Wrong. Now, then why don’t you go back to the hole you crawled out of. He doesn’t want to see your miserable excuse for a human being and I don’t blame him. After all, when my parents treated me the way you did, I killed them.”

Senior paled, “Wha-at?”

“You heard me,” Kort snarled. “Now get out of here, you pig.”

“Look. I’ll be happy to leave once you return my son to me.”

Kort rolled his eyes, he’d thought the idiot would have caught a clue by now. “Your son isn’t some belonging you can come and claim. He’s been an adult for years and he wants me here and not you.”

Senior gasped. “Have you been talking to Gibbs?”

Kort furrowed his eyebrow, “That piece of trash? Absolutely not.”

“Are you sure? Cause he seemed pretty determined to keep me from finding Junior. I wouldn’t even have known where he was living if it wasn’t for Abby.”

“Well then he’s smarter than you are. Now, I suggest you take his advice and leave Tony alone.”

Senior spluttered. “Come on, can’t an old man want to see his son? Just let me see him. I’ll leave afterwards.”

“After you get the money from him you think you deserve, you mean.”

“How do you know about that?”

“We’ve been watching you for a long time. In fact, if it wasn’t for Tony, you’d already have been arrested for treason due to attempts to sell US military intelligence to other countries. Now, get out of here before I decide that you’re better off dead.”

Senior glanced back at his car and then at what he could see of their house, making a decision he tried to shove past Kort. Kort smirked evilly, grabbing Senior’s arm and twisting it behind his back as he stepped outside of the house and let the door close behind him. “You just made the worst mistake possible. I was going easy on you because your son cares more about you than you ever have about him, but since you didn’t listen to reason or warnings this is what’s going to happen.”

“Hey! Let me go! Junior, he’s hurting me!”

Kort rolled his eyes. “He can’t hear you and even if he could, he’s not going to rescue you. Now, you’re going to get in your car and leave our cul-de-sac. There are 2 black vehicles waiting at the entrance/exit that will escort you to your next destination and they won’t be as nice as I’m being if you don’t follow their directions.”

“What’s going to happen to me?” Senior’s voice wavered as if he finally realised just what kind of hot water he was in.

“That depends entirely upon how cooperative you are. I suggest you think your next few moves carefully as you’ll end up regretting it if you don’t.” With that, Kort opened the door to Senior’s car and shoved him in, handing Senior the keys that he’d pilfered while they were discussing Senior’s behavior. Kort shut the driver side door and returned to the sidewalk, watching Senior as he glanced at Kort and then at the door to the house before putting the car in gear. 

“Don’t think I won’t tell Junior on you,” Senior yelled before he drove off.

Kort shook his head, waiting until he watched new CIA vehicles drive up to replace the ones that were even now peeling off to follow Senior. At least, Senior wouldn’t be bothering Tony again anytime soon. 

“Is he gone?” Tony hollered as he heard the door open and close again.

“Of course, mon tout petit,” Kort murmured as he stopped by the kitchen to drop a kiss off on Tony’s lips before returning to the living room to wait for dinner to be ready.

“You didn’t hurt him too much, did you?”

“You asked me not to, remember?” Kort’s eyes twinkled.

“Oh no. What did you do? I recognize your troublemaker look.”

“Well I should hope so after I’ve used it on you so many times.”

Tony shook his head, laughing softly. “Really, what did you do? I’m pretty sure you didn’t have time for kinky sex with him like usually results when you give me that look.”

“Don’t worry about it. He’s alive and he won’t be bothering you anytime soon.” Kort didn’t bother to mention that Senior would have to become a lot more skilled to escape the CIA’s hold on him. Just because he promised not to kill him, didn’t mean they couldn’t make him pay for his crimes.

Tony knew there was more that Kort wasn’t telling him, but he was happy enough to drop it. After all, he had no desire to let their unexpected guest ruin the romantic evening that they had planned. Making the final touches on the chicken, he slipped it into the oven and quickly whipped up a salad before joining Kort on the couch, giving Kort his own kiss.

Senior was quickly forgotten as they got lost in each other and their dinner and if Kort later found out that Senior had raved, practically foaming at the mouth, from the cell he found himself in about how he was going to make Gibbs and the sharp dressed man who’d forced him to leave without seeing his son regret it, well that only made Kort smirk and make love to Tony again when he found out.

**Author's Note:**

> Muse is continuing to churn out HHC stories. Enjoy it while you can. Who knows how long it will last, but hopefully January will see the return of dictionary.com series. 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
